


Loved

by phoenixblossoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Blanc made me so fucking sad guys, F/M, Gabriel is the worst, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms
Summary: This had to be a nightmare. His eyes were supposed to be green, never blue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else scared that the Chat Blanc episode won't have any lasting consequences on the show, because I am. I am very afraid...

Her failing miraculous echoed through her ringing ears, her vision made fuzzy by the blood trailing down her forehead. Ladybug struggled to her feet just to fall back on her knees. Every bone was bruised, every muscle screamed for a break. However, none of her injuries stung as much as hearing his voice. Cold, empty, _wrong._

“Bugaboo, your Miraculous. Give it to me.” 

Numb, she could only stare back. How could his voice be so distant when he was standing right in front of her?

“Please, Milady.”

His eerie blue eyes didn’t blink as he stepped closer.

“Yes, my son! Take her miraculous!” 

That had to be wrong too. Hawkmoth couldn’t be Chat’s father. This was all wrong, a nightmare. Something like this had happened before, but she’d set it right, which meant this must be _wrong_.

“Ladybug! Run, move!”

Alya… Rena Rouge was screaming at her. 

Funny, she doesn’t remember Alya ever being a part of this nightmare.

“Shelter!” 

Warm green wrapped around them. 

Chat’s eyes should’ve been warm and green. Why were they blue? 

“Ladybug! Look at me!”

Nino- no, Carapace- shook her by the shoulders. Slowly, she blinked. A deep breath steadied her shaking limbs. The stars dancing in her vision cleared enough for her to see her kitty. Bleak white instead of the familiar black. Wrong, wrong, wrong. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up.

It wasn't a dream, though. He raised his arm, a white beam of light gathered in his hand. 

Ladybug moved before Carapace had a chance to. They rolled just in time to see the light tearing through his empty force field like it was nothing. Another blast didn’t miss. It hit Carapace’s shield and sent them both flying. Nino crashed in front of Rena, his shield turned to dust and his transformation spent. Alya was sobbing, shaking him, but he wasn’t moving.

“Last chance, Ladybug.” Hawkmoth shouted from the safety on top of the Eiffel Tower. “Surrender your Miraculous to me or your friends will pay the price.”

Chat raised a hand, ready to carry out Hawkmoth’s order. He was going to kill them. Chat was going to be forced to kill his teammates, his friends, all while his coward of a father gloated over the death of _children_.

“Chaton,” Ladybug pleaded.

His hand shook. She saw it. There was still hope. Her kitty was still there, somewhere.

“Ok,” Ladybug stepped forward, putting herself between Chat and their friends. “It’s ok.”

Vaguely, she heard someone calling her name, telling her to run away. How could she leave her kitty? Not when she could see it now, the pain reflected deep in those eyes. No, she was not abandoning him.

“I will give you my miraculous.”

Her hands went to her ears. Hawkmoth was laughing, believing victory was at hand. And it was, just not in _his_. 

“Chaton.” 

Her transformation dropped, and she saw a flicker of green. 

“Mari..Marinette?”

His right hand was burning dangerously close to her heart, but she did not flinch. Placing the earrings into his left hand, she closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, gentle. She just wanted him to know he was loved, that, despite the pain, it was going to be okay. He was going to be ok. Parting from the kiss, she was met with green eyes.

“Oh, Chaton, there you are.” She smiled despite the searing pain blooming in her chest. “I missed you, kitty.”

“Wait! M-Mari, no!”

He was crying, his arms desperately trying to hold her together. But she was fading, ashes spreading from the hole in her chest.

“I didn’t… I’m so sorry! Please, _please_ , I-”

Her hand wrapped gently around his, the earrings pressed in his palm were warm.

“It’s ok. I’ll see you... real soon.”

And then she was gone. Adrien crumpled like the ashes in his arms. Someone was screaming, and it took him a few seconds to realize it wasn’t him.

“Give me the miraculous, Adrien! Now!”

He couldn’t tell if the voice was in his head or echoing from the tower, but he knew who the voice belonged to. It struggled to control him. Violet bled into his vision, but he pushed it away. Ladybug was depending on him. Marinette was waiting for him.

“Claws in.” 

Adrien put the earrings on.

“Spots on.”

The warmth of the transformation reminded him of his lady. He smiled. She loved him, there was no doubt in his mind. He could do this.

“Adrien! You will do as I say!”

Adrien closed his eyes against the purple glow threatening his autonomy. He used to believe his father loved him. 

“Adrien!!”

It hurt, stung even. He wished he could have been enough. He was always trying to be enough, to earn his father’s love.

“I am your father and you will do as I say!”

Adrien opened his eyes.

“No.” His voice was calm, unshaken. “I won’t."

Grabbing the infested bell hanging from his neck, he cracked it open. It was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. The purple butterfly fluttered in front of him, waiting. Adrien freed the small insect from it’s shackles and watched it fly away. 

“Bye, bye, little butterfly.” 

It was bittersweet watching it go, but it still made his heart feel a little lighter. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The hum of life washed over the torn cityscape. Adrien looked up, bright blue eyes reflected his green.

“Mari… Milady.”

He reached out just to make sure she was really there. Her cheek was warm to the touch. Pulling her close, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and took comfort in the sound of her heartbeat.

“Hey, Kitty.” 


End file.
